In audio-video conferencing, a source may send audio-video that is destined for multiple receivers. If censoring is required by some receivers but not others, the source has to send different audio-video streams to different receivers. For example, different receivers may require different levels of censoring, such as one receiver may require the blurring of faces and another receiver may require the original (i.e., non-censored) audio-video stream. Thus, a source has to send a censored audio-video stream along with a non-censored audio-video stream. Sending the censored and non-censored audio-video streams from the source uses valuable bandwidth, which may also affect the quality of the conference being provided.